Family Problems
by Puzzler
Summary: Sequel to ‘The most disliked firstyear at Hogwarts’. After a rather eventful summer holidays, everyone is back for a new school term. However, it looks like there will be some rather odd goings on at Hogwarts this year…
1. Prologue

Disclaimer – This is a continuation of 'The most disliked first-year at Hogwarts'. We don't own blah blah blah. We're in Harry that lots 6th yr so Tal her mates are 2nd yrs and Aidan is a 1st year. We make several references to what has happened in the previous stories, so it would be best if you had read those two first.

Summary – Sequel to 'The most disliked first-year at Hogwarts'. After a rather eventful summer holidays, everyone is back for a new school term. However, it looks like there will be some rather odd goings on at Hogwarts this year…

**_Family Problems_**

Prologue

_What's going on? Where am I? Oh, I remember. But that means I must have been 'talking' to Tal while I was unconscious – how does that work?_ Dom thought to herself as she awoke with a splitting headache. _The next time I take one of his potions I will have to remember to ask if there are any side effects…_

--Start flashback--

"Drink this" Voldemort ordered, handing Dom a bottle of a luminous green liquid. Dom looked at it rather suspiciously.

"What is it?" she asked, taking the bottle

"It is a powerful sleeping potion. Though it takes several days to take effect, it will knock you out for over three months, making you appear dead. Those dementors won't know the difference." He stated gleefully.

"Dementors? What do…? Oh, I get it. You want me to distract Dumbledore and his little friends so you can escape. When they put me in Azkaban I just let the potion take effect and wait for someone to come and get me." Dom explained to herself "It is an ingenious plan father – very cunning."

"When it gets close to the time I will send one of my more trusted followers to find you. It is a drastic plan, but they will never suspect it" Voldemort added, obviously speaking of those who would try to stop his ascent to power once more, such as the muggle-loving Dumbledore.

"Of course" Dom agreed, opening the bottle and drinking it in one go. He could see on her face that it tasted disgusting. She shook her head slowly to get rid of the taste, then put her hand into her pocket and drew out her own wand. "You should take this. They will only search me when I am 'captured' and I will no doubt loose it." Voldemort took the wand and pocketed it.

"We will meet again, and we will be more powerful than ever" Voldemort boasted, clapping his hand on Dom's shoulder very hard. Dom suppressed a wince.

"Of that I am sure" Dom agreed "Now we should get back to the task at hand…"

--End flashback--

_I hope that Death Eater gets here soon. _Dom complained. _Now, to find a way out…_

"Eluminous" Dom whispered, making her right hand glow eerily "I'm glad I learned some spells which work without a wand." She used the light to look around her and quickly found that she was lying, rather uncomfortably, on her back, with a wooden board only inches from her face. "I'm in a coffin! This is all I need"

Night-time, just outside the walls of Azkaban Prison

_When you find her, take her back to your mansion. She will be staying there until I say so._ Voldemort gave his orders to his Death Eater through his mind, glad he had chosen one of his more devoted followers. _Treat her as you would treat me, nothing less._

_Of course, Master, I will not fail you._ The Death Eater replied, knowing what would happen to him if he did fail. _Your daughter will be safely back at the Malfoy Mansion in a few hours._

_ Good. Now find her!_

Lucius Malfoy, in the 'costume' of a Dark follower, quickly searched the area outside the prison walls – the place where the dementors always buried the dead. The Dark Mistress would be around here somewhere…

"You're not particularly good at looking, are you _servant_" Dom sneered, emphasising the last word. Malfoy turned and bowed low to the significantly shorter person before him.

"I am sorry Mistress" he apologised, before holding out his hand to her and offering her something "Your wand" Dom just snatches it off him.

"Now, where are we going? Where is my father?" Dom demanded, but still being careful to not be overheard. _Silly really, we're in a graveyard! Who's around to overhear?!_

"You are coming back with me, to Malfoy Mansion, Mistress" Lucius said quickly, then added "Your father will meet you there, I do not know when."

"Right, lets get…hang on, did you say Malfoy?" Dom finally looked directly at her 'rescuer' "You're Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes Mistress, I am" he replied, not understanding why she was so interested.

_This could be interesting_ Dom thought "What is the date, Malfoy?"

"16th July" he said immediately, then hesitated "I apologise for hurrying you, but we should be going."

_It's the school holidays!? This could be very interesting indeed._ "You're right. I don't want to keep my father waiting." Both of them immediately walked off towards a boat tied up against the side of Azkaban Island. Unknown to the wizarding world, another Dark Sorcerer had just escaped its supposedly impenetrable fortress.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – This is a continuation of 'The most disliked first-year at Hogwarts'. We don't own blah blah blah. We're in Harry that lots 6th yr so Tal her mates are 2nd yrs and Aidan is a 1st year. We make several references to what has happened in the previous stories, so it would be best if you had read those two first.

**_Family Problems_**

Chapter 1

The next day – Malfoy Mansion

"Good, you're back" Draco said as Lucius walked in the large, wooden front door that a house elf had just opened.

"Anything happen?" Lucius asked distractedly

"Snape called, something to do with the Ministry, said he'd call back when you're in and…what is she doing here?!" Draco had just noticed Dom standing on Lucius' left. Dom did not look pleased with his reaction to her.

Lucius noticed the look on Dom's face too. Before either of them could say anything, he had pulled out his wand, muttered a spell under his breath, and sent Draco flying across the hallway. He landed hard about 10 metres away from them.

"Hey, what was that for?" Draco demanded, picking himself off the floor rather stiffly. He didn't, however, seem surprised that Lucius had cursed him.

"I'd show some more _respect_ next time if I were you" Lucius replied sharply, before sweeping off and leading Dom into his study. The door slammed and locked loudly behind them.

"Great" Draco muttered

Just outside the Leaky Cauldron pub

"Come on Aidan! We're late! We need to go and get your school stuff" Hermione said angrily at her little 11 year old brother. The brother in question couldn't even hear her words over the rock music out of the headphones round his ears. He was short for an 11 year old and had short, spiky hair the same colour as Hermione's. His eyes were green and he wore black clothes with all the usual rock accessories – chains, spikes etc. "Aidan, are you even listening to me?!?" Hermione shouted. Aidan paused the CD.

"You say summit?" he asked

"Yes, actually. Come on, we must get your school stuff. Now!" Hermione said

"Don't wanna get cra…" Aidan paused at Hermione's expression "stupid school stuff!" He turned the music back on and Hermione angrily pulled the headphones off him. "Hey!"

"You can have them back after shopping" Hermione said as she put the walkman in her bag, but stopped as she found Harry trying to get through the wall to Diagon Alley. To say he was frustrated was an understatement.

"Stupid, bloody thing, won't fucking…" Harry muttered as he kicked the wall

"Harry!" Hermione snapped. Aidan sniggered.

"Hermione! Oh thank God! You know how to get in, don't you? I've been trying for nearly an hour!" Harry moaned frantically. Hermione smiled and easily tapped the correct stones with her wand.

"I wish I knew how you did that" Harry muttered, following Hermione through the archway. Aidan reluctantly followed.

They walked down the alley for a few minutes, while all the time Aidan was getting some rather odd looks from parents. Aidan just ignored them.

"Here we are, Florish and Blotts" Hermione announced. She and Harry walked straight in, leaving Aidan standing outside in a huff. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the glass.

"Ron!" Harry shouted happily when they came across a large group of people, mainly with red hair

"You're finally here!" Ron shouted back. They quickly started comparing what had happened to them in the holidays. Hermione started picking out first-year books. "Hermione, what are you doing?"

"Getting my brother's school books. Aidan! Get in here!" Hermione shouted towards the door

"No!" Aidan shouted back. Hermione sighed, gave the pile of books to Ron, then went out the door and dragged Aidan in. Everyone stared in shock at the stroppy and rather dishevelled boy. Hermione gave him all the books, which he promptly dropped on the floor, narrowly missing Hermione's foot.

"Aidan!" Hermione snapped

"What?" Aidan asked innocently

"Pick them up at once!" Hermione ordered, pointing at all the books

"No" Aidan said in a challenging voice "Make me."

"I'll tell dad" Hermione threatened. Aidan actually backed down at this, and picks up the books, swearing the whole time under his breath.

"There" Aidan says angrily, plonking the pile of books in Hermione's arms and pulling her hair in the process "Happy now?"

"Why you…" Hermione started, before being interrupted

"Hermione!" Mrs Weasley shouted as she came down the stairs "Be nice." She put her arm around Aidan's shoulders

"Leave me alone" Aidan stuttered. Mrs Weasley looked hurt.

"Aidan! Take your books to the counter and…" Hermione started, trying to give the books back to him.

"No" Aidan said stubbornly. Mrs Weasley hugged him to try to get him to do what Hermione wanted but Aidan just pushed her away. The other Weasleys (that is, all of them except for Bill, Charlie and Percy who were at work) all came around the corner as Mrs Weasley stumbled backwards.

"Aidan!" Hermione snapped. She looked ready to slap him if she hadn't had a pile of books in her arms. Aidan threw his hands into the air and stormed out of the shop. "Aidan! Come back here…oh I hate my brother" Hermione trailed off. Tal, who had been standing further behind the family watching what happened, just stared at the stormy 11 year old's retreating back in slight confusion.

"Err, do you think someone should follow him?" Ginny asked nervously, trying to avoid the glare Hermione was giving her.

"We'll go" Fred said quickly, pulling George out the door after him before anyone, namely their parents, could stop them.

"Hey, Aidan, wait up!" Aidan stopped, but didn't turn around. This was the last thing he needed right now.

"What do you want?" Aidan asked rudely, not paying any attention to the twins

"Well, a 'hello' would have been nice" Fred said sarcastically "We need to talk."

"What about?" Aidan said, finally turning around to talk to them

"Um…I dunno. What about, George?" Fred asked dumbly

"It was your idea to follow him Fred, you figure it out" George replied

Aidan tried to hide a snigger at the twins' behaviour "You two are a lot better than what I've been told." He said happily. "You're not mad on books like 'Miss Boffin' in there, are you?" Aidan added seriously, using his 'nick name' for his sister.

"Are you kidding? How do you think we were able to open our own joke shop if we were studying all the time or something" George said proudly, walking up to him. Aidan looked impressed.

"You opened your own joke shop?!" Aidan gasped "Sweet"

Fred smiled at George "Do you think we should…?"

"Yeah, why not" George put his hand on Aidan's shoulder and turned him around "Come with us Aidan"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see"


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – This is a continuation of 'The most disliked first-year at Hogwarts'. We don't own blah blah blah. We're in Harry that lots 6th yr so Tal her mates are 2nd yrs and Aidan is a 1st year. We make several references to what has happened in the previous stories, so it would be best if you had read those two first.

**_Family Problems_**

Chapter 2

Meanwhile,

"You never told us you had a brother Hermione" Ron said as Hermione paid for her brothers school books with her money.

"Yah wonder why?" she asked sarcastically. The books took up 3 bags. "He is going to pay me back or I'll kill him" Hermione muttered darkly to herself.

"That wouldn't be very nice" Tal said innocently.

"I didn't mean literally" Hermione snapped. Tal flinched and backed away from her. "Sorry" Hermione mumbled.

"So your brother gets on your nerves then?" Harry asked.

"Yes! He doesn't do homework, he listens to rock music, he ruins all my books…"

"Ok Hermione, we get the picture, you don't like him" Ron interrupted, but Hermione still ranted under her breath.

"So, everyone finished here then?" Mrs Weasley asked kindly. Everyone nodded and they quickly left the shop. Once they were outside Aidan ran up, a bag with WWW on it and Fred and George behind her, looking slightly guilty.

"Look at all this cool stuff that I got from the twins shop, cakes that make you turn into something, fake wands that turn into chickens and…" Aidan was cut of by his sister.

"How did you get all that?" she asked, a threatening tone in her voice.

"With the money you gave me earlier" Aidan said. "Anyway, there's also this firework that…"

"You spent all your school money on jokes!" Hermione demanded.

"Not all of it, got some chocolate too!" Aidan said showing her a huge bar of chocolate. Ron sniggered as Hermione's face turned sort of purple.

"So…anyone want a drink? We could go…" Fred tried to calm the mood but Hermione turned her furious gaze on him.

"You! You two sold him all that…that junk!" she shouted.

"It's not junk!" Aidan protested. Hermione raised her hand to him.

"Why don't we forget about this and go get your dress robes" Mr Weasley said, pulling the now slightly angry Aidan towards Madame Malkins. Hermione stood between Ron and Harry, glaring at her brother as he was measured, he himself didn't look too pleased about it.

"If we need dress robes we must be having another ball" Ron said.

"Great" Harry groaned.

"I wasn't there for the last one, what are they like?" Tal asked as she was measured as well.

"Boring" both the boys said.

"Do you have to dance?" Tal asked.

"No, I didn't dance once" Ron said.

"Good, I can't dance" Tal said smiling, causing everyone (even Hermione) to laugh.

"What colours do you want my dears?" Madame Malkin asked.

"Black" Aidan said immediately.

"Mum and Dad said you weren't allowed black" Hermione said.

"Don't care, I won't wear anything other than black!" Aidan snapped.

"What about Midnight Blue?" Madame Malkin asked.

"Black" Aidan said decidedly.

"No! The midnight blue would be great…" Hermione said.

"But…" Aidan began.

"Take the blue or you'll regret it!" Hermione said threateningly.

"Fine" Aidan huffed. Everyone could easily read the tension coming off the two and stayed out of it. Madame Malkin picked out a selection of different midnight blue materials. "I want that one" Aidan said, pointing to a leathery material.

"You are not having dress robes made out of leather!" Hermione snapped.

"Well if not they'll be black" Aidan said, using blackmail. Hermione was positively seething as she grumbled an agreement and stormed out.

"Midnight Blue, type 4 it is then. And what colour would you like dear?" Madame Malkin asked Tal. Tal shrugged her shoulders.

"Lilac would look nice on you, or pale blue. Possibly even Periwinkle green" Ginny offered kindly.

"Lilac's nice" Tal admitted. Madame Malkin brought out a nearly see through lilac piece of fabric. It seemed to float in her hands and Tal looked at it amazed.

"That'll do" Ginny said.

Later That Day Back At The Grangers' House,

"Hello you two, nice shopping trip?" Hermione's mum asked in her bubbly voice when her 2 eldest children walked through the back door. A little boy of 4 jumped up from the floor and ran at them. Hermione hugged her other brother (who she liked) but Aidan backed away.

"You back! Did you bwing me anyting?" the little boy asked in his very young voice.

"Yes actually Sasha, here you go" Hermione said, handing Sasha a colouring book.

"Woo!" he cried happily. He went to hug Aidan but stooped suddenly. "I fordot" he said childishly and then raised his free hand, the thumb and 2 middle fingers tucked in. Aidan returned the gesture.

"Aidan, stop influencing Sasha!" Mrs Granger snapped. Aidan just smiled and went to go upstairs.

"Oh no you don't!" Hermione said, grabbing his arm. "Show mum what you bought today" Hermione said smugly. Aidan looked at the ground.

"I…um…well" Aidan mumbled.

"With the £40 we changed into wizarding money for him he bought jokes from a jokes shop and chocolate which meant that I had to buy all his books as well as my books, his dress robes, his school robes, his cauldron and his wand which meant that I couldn't get the new diary I wanted, or new dress robes or the book I saved up for!" Hermione shouted angrily.

"Aidan Zachary Granger! How dare you spend all of that money on childish jokes! Go to your room! Your father shall hear of this when he gets back from work!" Mrs Granger shouted. Aidan huffed and went to go.

"Wait a minute, show mum your dress robes" Hermione said, a slightly evil glint in her eyes. Aidan grumbled and brought out the leathery Midnight Blue robes.

"What is that?" Mrs Granger asked slowly.

"My dress robes" Aidan grumbled.

"Your…dress robes…are made out of leather!" Mrs Granger shrieked.

"At least it's not black!" Aidan snapped. He froze, realising he had just raised his voice to his mother. Bad idea.

"Get to your room!" his mother said angrily. Aidan ran as if all hell was on his tail up to his room, slamming the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – This is a continuation of 'The most disliked first-year at Hogwarts'. We don't own blah blah blah. We're in Harry that lots 6th yr so Tal her mates are 2nd yrs and Aidan is a 1st year. We make several references to what has happened in the previous stories, so it would be best if you had read those two first.

**_Family Problems_**

Chapter 3

The Burrow,

"Those are some lovely dress robes Tal" Mrs Weasley said as Tal modelled her light and airy dress robes. She had been given money by the school to buy all of her school supplies as her own family vault had been permanently closed by the ministry when Voldemort became Voldemort.

"Thank you" Tal mumbled. She went upstairs, changed into a hippy t-shirt and ripped jeans (both borrowed from Ginny) and went down to tea. The others were already eating when she arrived and took her usual seat between Ron and Ginny.

While they were all eating pudding an owl arrived, landing in front of Mrs Weasley. She opened the letter from its leg.

"It's from Charlie" she said happily.

"Read it out mum" Ginny said happily.

"_Dear Mum and Dad and everyone else,_

_ I've got some good news, some bad news and some more good news. The first good news is that I'm not going to be working in Romania with the dragons any more, I bet your pleased about that mum because you never liked the idea in the first place. The bad news is I won't be living at home for most of the year either. But the other good news about that is my new job is in the British Isles so I'll be able to visit. I'll be coming home 2 days before the little ones go back to school. See you then. _

_ Love Charlie_"

"I'm not little!" Ron shouted.

"Well, I'm pleased that Charlie isn't working with those horrible beasts!" Mrs Weasley said sounding pleased. "You lot better not ever have anything to do with dragons, dangerous creatures…"

"Oh yeah, we didn't tell mum about Norbert, did we" Ron muttered to himself.

Back at The Grangers' House – when Mr Granger gets home,

"He did what!?!" Aidan could here his dad, shouting at what his mum and Hermione were saying. Aidan was writing in his journal, which no one knew he kept when his dad burst in. "What this I here about jokes, chocolate and dress robes?" he asked angrily.

"I kind of bought some jokes and some chocolate with my money instead of my school stuff so…um…Hermione bought it for me" Aidan said quietly.

"You spent how much on those?" Aidan's dad demanded.

"£40" Aidan mumbled.

"WHAT!" Aidan's dad shouted. "You're grounded! No going out until you go back to school and I want all those jokes put in the bin! And what about your dress robes?!?" his dad was extremely angry. Aidan just pulled the robes out and showed them to him. "Leather? You bought leather robes!?!"

"Yes" Aidan mumbled. His dad threw them at him.

"Not only are you grounded but no TV, no music, you'll do all of Hermione's chores as well as your own, you will go to bed at 9:00 every night and…"

"9:00! That's not fair. Hermione let me buy the robes!" Aidan protested, before clamping a hand over his mouth. "Shit" he mumbled quietly.

"What was that!?! I do not tolerate swearing in this house!" his dad shouted.

"S-S-Sorry dad" Aidan stuttered.

"It's too late for sorry, now no TV…" his dad said, unplugging Aidan's TV before picking it up. "No music…" he pulled his CD player off his table and put it on top of the TV. "And you need to empty the bins, put the washing out and empty the dishwasher" his dad told him coldly before walking out of the room. "Oh, and bring all those jokes downstairs." he said as an afterthought. Aidan collapsed onto his bed unhappily and only looked up when Hermione walked in and dumped all his school books, wand, trunk and cauldron on the bed.

"Thanks for doing my chores for me" she said happily before walking off. Aidan picked up a pillow and threw it at the door and it hit it with a loud thump.

The Dursleys,

_Dear Sirius, _

_ How are you? I'm really bored. I've gotten all of my school things but there's still a week and a bit before school starts. Dudley's being a prat as usual, only now he thinks he can sing! That's a laugh! Please write back._

_ Harry._

Harry put the short letter in an envelope before tying it to Hedwig's leg.

"Take this to Sirius Hedwig, and then hurry back. I want to write to Professor Lupin" Harry told Hedwig who hooted and flew out of the window. Harry sighed after a few minutes and picked up his new Care Of Magical Creatures book. "Oh no, not Dragons Hagrid" Harry mumbled, seeing that the title of the book was 'Dragons and other Magical Beings' and had a picture of a violent dragon on the front.

The Burrow (2 days before going to Hogwarts),

Everyone was sat at breakfast when the fire flared up green and Charlie appeared with 2 suitcases.

"Oh good, I was hoping to catch breakfast" he said as he walked forward.

"Charlie!" All the Weasley's said happily. Mrs Weasley squealed and jumped up to hug him before pushing him down into her vacated seat and handing him a plate with bacon and eggs on it. The suitcases lay forgotten by the fireplace.

"So, you lot looking forward to going back to Hogwarts…who's this?" Charlie asked, for the first time noticing Tal.

"Oh this is Tal, she stayed over for the summer" Ginny said to her big brother.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Charlie. Did you all take Care of Magical Creatures?" Charlie asked, looking at his plate.

"Yes, why?" Ron asked.

"I just wondered if it ran in the family, dragons you know" Charlie said quietly.

"Oh, right" Ron said confused.

"Well everyone eat up before it gets cold, then Charlie can tell us about his new job" Mrs Weasley said happily.

"Sorry mum, it's a secret" Charlie said to her grinning.

"A secret? Why would a job here be a secret?" Mrs Weasley asked worried. "You've not picked another outrageously dangerous job have you because if you have…"

"It's not…bad really. Just don't wanna tell yah about it yet" Charlie said.

"What did I do to get sons like you and Bill?" Mrs Weasley asked herself before going upstairs.

"Just pure dumb luck I guess!" Charlie shouted after her. Then he started eating his food, finally.


End file.
